


all the things you are

by jayeinacross



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Mallory/Q drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://promptcentral.livejournal.com/367.html) Prompt Central table. Written in no particular order. One drabble per prompt. Five drabbles per chapter.

_054: jam_

Jam on toast and tea in the morning, and Q can see through the blinds from where he's standing in the kitchen sipping Earl Grey out of a teacup that isn't his. It's drizzling outside, and that's nothing new, but the view is considerably nicer than from the window in his own apartment.

M comes out, hair still wet from his shower, wearing only his trousers and undershirt. He steals a bite of Q's toast, and Q wipes away the smear of jam left on the corner of his mouth, smiling when M kisses his fingertips.

 

* * *

 

_035: kettle_

For all that Q is a computer genius, he still insists on using an old-fashioned kettle. He likes the whistle when the water has boiled, the insistence to attend to it.

It's not long before one shows up in M's own kitchen -- because apparently, Q has spares -- and M suspects that if he had objected to its presence in his house, Q wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway.

M learns to like the sound himself, to associate it with the pad of Q's feet across the hardwood floor, and the sigh of contentment that Q makes when he takes his first swallow of Earl Grey. When Q's not there, M still uses the whistling kettle. He likes it sitting on the stove, the old metal a little tarnished, a little piece of Q's home in M's.

 

* * *

 

_088: congratulations_

Bond stops by M's office after a mission with his report file and a small gift bag, both of which he leaves on M's desk. When M raises a questioning eyebrow at him, he just says, rather cryptically, "Congratulations," smirks, and leaves.

M can't help but laugh when he looks inside the bag and finds the white mug with 'M' emblazoned on it, the little number in the corner.

He takes it home and leaves it on the kitchen counter for Q to see; he will admit that he takes great delight in the genuinely appalled look on Q's face when M tells him it was from Bond.

 

* * *

 

_077: brother_

"David," M says, when he opens the door, still in his pyjamas and robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Gareth," the man on the front step says, checking his watch. "I'm dropping in to see my big brother on a Sunday morning at eleven, by which time you're usually dressed." He pushes past M, who just grimaces, and shuts the door.

"David, you might want to--" M starts to say, but it's too late.

Q almost drops his spoon into his teacup, making the liquid splash over the edges a bit when David strolls into the kitchen and stops short when he takes in the sight of Q standing there in only a t-shirt and boxers.

"I didn't know we were having guests," Q says, glaring at M, who shrugs apologetically, and Q goes off to the bedroom to put some trousers on.

"Well, well, well," David says, a grin spreading over his face. M sighs, and starts making himself a cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

_018: unfortunate_

"David was quite nice," Q says, "even if it is a little unfortunate that I was only in my pants when I met him."

M ignores the pointed look that Q shoots him. "He's something of a force of nature. And at least you were wearing a shirt." He adds, "He liked you."

"I should hope so, despite a surprising first impression."

"I've found caught him in much worse situations," M says, waving a hand. The then he makes a face. "The others will like you too. Karen will probably try and steal you away."

Q leans against M and loops an arm around his neck. "I'll have you know that I'm a catch."

"I suppose you are," M says, and kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

_067: work_

They'd realized quite early on that trying to enforce any kind of rule against sex in the workplace was not going to happen. It's a risk, but one that they apparently don't have the restraint to stop taking, judging from the amount of times the door to M's office is locked and their clothes end up on the floor.

Things don't change much at work -- they're still both dedicated to their jobs, and if anything, they understand better than anyone else could about how their responsibilities could affect their relationship. They can still work together, they're still professional, and they know that their relationship is best kept secret, even if they don't like it.

But there are some changes that are inevitable. M can't help the way that he worries, even though Q never goes into the field, and sometimes Q can't help thinking that he's not worth the risk to M's reputation and his career if they're found out.

 

* * *

 

_022: hardback_

Just as Q's oddities worm their way among M's things -- the kettle at first, and then a variety of chipped mugs, and a porcelain figurine of a cat -- there's a slowly growing collection of M's hardbacks in Q's flat. They find their place among Q's worn paperbacks, neat and taken care of but well read, spines cracked and pages turned many times.

 

* * *

 

_058: glance_

That's how it starts, with one look that turns into many more. Weeks and months of looking then turning away, and they barely speak, but they don't need words.

M can stop Q in his tracks with a simple look, eyes locked from across a room until something interrupts and Q has to tear his gaze away. Even after that, Q knows that M's still watching him, eyes tracking his movements, barely paying attention to the report he's looking over.

Then Q starts returning those looks, and they're brief, blink-and-you'll-miss-it glances, but M catches them every time, as well as everything that Q's saying with them, and soon they tire of exchanging looks and nothing else.

 

* * *

 

_062: brush_

Q explains it to M like this.

"Precision in coding is important and accuracy in equations is essential, but if one has no creativity, no imagination, no ability to think beyond the numbers..." Q trails off, drawing his brush across the canvas, a bright streak amongst the grey and white. "It's why I'm so good at what I do. I think of things that no one else can, I learn and adjust accordingly. I'm not restricted by one certain way of thinking."

M takes the brush from his hand and puts it on the table, kisses him long and deep.

Q doesn't really understand why M wants that painting later, but he lets him have it anyway.

 

* * *

 

_032: gray_

"I'm too old for you," M says once.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm mature past my years," Q says, flippantly, but that look in M's eyes doesn't go away.

He starts finding grey in his hair, and it's not unsurprising or unexpected, but it only adds to the sinking feeling in M's stomach, when he remembers that Q could have so much more than a scarred old man.


	3. Chapter 3

_079: steady_

Q fastens the tiny listening and tracking device underneath the collar of M's coat, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"Does this mean we're going steady now?" M says, but Q can only manage a weak smile at the joke.

M catches Q's hand as he withdraws it, pressing a reassuring kiss to his knuckles. "Bond's coming with me. I'll be fine."

"I know." Q straightens M's collar, making sure the device is carefully concealed, but he can't push down the worry. What should be the relief of Mallory having an office job instead of fieldwork is negated by the fact that apparently, when you're the head of MI6, that means nothing. He can't help but remember what happened to the old M, even if this M is more experienced than his predecessor in that regard, because this is dangerous, no matter his qualifications.

M kisses Q once more on the mouth before Bond comes in and tells him it's time to go. When M is gone, before Bond shuts the door behind him, Q catches his eye, and Bond gives him a tiny nod.

 

* * *

 

_066: box_

Once, M finds a pretty music box at the back of a shelf in Q's apartment, dust collected on the surface of the wood and in the carved grooves. It plays a sweet, tinkling tune, but Q shuts the box with a snap, and can only offer a small, strained smile of apology.

M doesn't ask, doesn't say anything more about it, and the next day, the music box is gone.

 

* * *

 

_019: coping_

M's had Jilly for years now, but he still remembers when she was just a puppy, a sweet little thing with clumsy limbs when he picked her up from the breeder, when he still had trouble with human contact. When he wasn't sure that a dog would help at all, but as soon as he saw that puppy in the kennel, he knew that she would.

She's been his unfailing friend, greeting him every day when he gets home and nosing at his hand during the nightmares, curling up close for comfort when he's awake and shaking. M's not sure how he would have gotten through without Jilly, when he pushed away his family but let her lick his wounds instead, helping him cope with the memories of those three months.

They're both getting old now, but she's still the most loyal friend he could ask for, with the sweetest temperament. She loves Q, which is not surprising in the least, because she loves everyone, but M's relieved anyway when she licks at Q's hand as enthusiastically as anyone else, and Q kneels down to stroke her fur.

 

* * *

 

_014: programming_

Q is rarely vindictive, and never without a reason, but when he really is annoyed, he doesn't do a half-cracked job of it.

It's when M's walking along with Bond, discussing his last mission, when he finds out what's going on. Bond lets him through one of the reinforced glass sliding doors first, but once M's through, it slides shut faster than either of them thought was actually possible and locks, keeping Bond out.

M's not sure what's going on, but then he sees the look on his face. "What happened."

"Q doesn't understand that I can't help what happens to his equipment when I'm out in the field," is all Bond says.

M sighs. "So...the incident with the emergency sprinklers the other day?"

Bond nods stiffly. M's phone rings, and he tries not to smile at the look on Bond's face when he answers the call.

"Q. Really?"

"M. I'm just teaching him a lesson. Maybe now he'll learn to stop questioning my value because of my age and respect my equipment."

"I'm not sure if programming the MI6 building to work against Bond is the best use of your time."

"I prefer to look at it as a demonstration of my skills," Q replies, and M can't help the smile then.

 

* * *

 

_093: lead_

He loves his work, but sometimes Q wishes that the hours weren't so long for both of them. M's job is important to him, and it's important to the country, but he can't help feeling a little bitter about it sometimes.

It's been a long, stressful week and Q finally has a day in peace, and he wants to be spending it with M, a slow, lazy day. There was an emergency at MI6 and M had to go, so Instead, Q's alone in his flat, curled up on his lounge, trying to sketch.

But the lines are falling flat and there are marks too dark in the wrong places. His lead splinters and breaks, and he flings the pencil across the room, falling heavily back onto the cushions and pushing a hand through his tangled hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_073: order_

"Why yes, come in, no problem at all," Q says, after Bond has pushed past him into his flat. He shuts the door and turns around. "007, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on orders," Bond says, strolling around. Much to Q's irritation, he starts poking at his things, shifting through the books on his shelves.

"M said he was putting security around my building. Not sending you in here to chaperone."

Bond shrugs. "He doesn't know." He holds a large hardback in his hands, weighing it. "Is this yours?"

"No." Q narrows his eyes as Bond puts the book back and walks over to his couch instead. "Of course he knows, even if he didn't send you. I don't need a guard dog."

Bond sits down and picks up a large knitted jumper instead. "Well, surely this isn't yours either. You'd drown in the bloody thing. Or is it for someone?"

Q just crosses his arms and glares. "Go away."

"No." Making himself comfortable, he leans back and puts his feet up on the coffee table, making Q roll his eyes. "I think I might stay a while. M would be rather upset if anything happened to you, I'm just making sure that nothing does."

"You are insufferable," Q tells him, and sits down next to him with a huff.

 

* * *

 

_003: house_

"Oh, no. Karen, what are you doing here?"

"How lovely to see you too, Gareth," Karen says, standing up and giving her brother a hug. "I was nearby and called by your office, but you were in a meeting. Your secretary gave me a key, told me that you'd be home soon."

Q raises an eyebrow. "Moneypenny has a key to your house?"

"I think Moneypenny has a key to the city," M replies. "And when did you get here?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes ago," Q says cheerfully. "We've been having a lovely chat."

"If you don't marry him, I might," Karen says to M confidentially, but loud enough for Q to hear, and M mouths I told you so, at Q over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

_057: invest_

"Stay on the line," Q says, his voice steady, although he feels anything but. "I'm tracking you now."

"There's not a lot of time." M's voice is hoarse, and Q doesn't want think about why that is, about what they've done to him, what they're going to do to him. "They'll be back soon."

"Got it!" Q sends the coordinates directly to Bond's phone. "007's not too far away. He'll--he'll be there soon." He can't help it when his voice cracks, and he hates himself for showing weakness.

M coughs. "Well. Do tell him to hurry."

"He is, trust me. He knows I'll give him hell if he doesn't. I'm rather invested in your survival."

Q can hear the smile in M's voice when he says, "Invested, hmm?"

"Very much so. Your bed is far more comfortable than mine." Q hears the sound of a door opening and slamming shut again, hears M's sharp intake of breath, and he can't help but flinch.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. I'll see you soon, Q," M says, and the line goes dead.

 

* * *

 

_049: story_

Q reads to M while he's in hospital, a room with 24-hour security. He brings his laptop and one of M's huge books from Q's flat in and hardly strays from his bedside, works when M's asleep, and reads to him when he's awake.

He reads the ancient epics, the stories of wars across the sea. Eve starts joining them sometimes too, taking over the reading so Q can work and listen to the story at the same time. Bond hovers outside, like he doesn't quite trust the security but doesn't want to impose, until M waves him in.

Q's not sure why nobody questions why the quartermaster, a double-oh agent, and a ex-agent come secretary spend so much time with M when they should probably be elsewhere, because this certainly couldn't be mistaken for purely professional concern, but he's not about to complain.

 

* * *

 

_031: requisite_

"It's not like I'm going out in the field or anything," Q protests, but M just shakes his head.

"You never know when you'll need this training. It's just a requisite, it's useful, but ultimately it doesn't matter if you don't pass the test." M steps closer and adjusts Q's grip on the gun. "Here, like this..."

Q bites his lip and says, "I don't think this is the most effective way of getting me to aim straight, sir."

M only presses himself closer and deliberately whispers right in Q's ear. "Hmm, I think I rather like it when you call me that."

"Oh, you bastard," Q says, puts down the gun, and kisses M.


	5. Chapter 5

_042: report_

M is ready to throw the stacks of reports and files on his desk right out the window when there's a knock on the door, and Q sticks his head into the room.

"Thought you might need this," he says, holding up the cup of tea and closing the door behind him.

"Maybe I should have made you my secretary," M teases, taking the cup and closing his eyes when he takes a sip, savouring the wonderful flavour that Q always manages to get just right. "Thank you, Q."

"You're welcome," Q replies, sitting on the edge of his desk, his own mug in his hand. "Eve sent word, said you might be needing this."

"She is far too useful to just be a secretary," M agrees.

Q gestures to all the papers. "What is all this?"

"Mission reports, performance assessments, and letters of apology to all the important people who sent complaints that Bond upset on his last mission. Mostly the latter. You would not believe the hassle he causes."

"Oh, I don't know," Q says darkly, "He's still insistent that every prototype I give him that ends up destroyed is a complete coincidence."

"Collateral damage." M points to one of the thick files. "That's what he said in his report. He has an uncanny talent for bullshit, I've discovered."

"Damn right he does. He's an actual menace."

 

* * *

 

 

_091: recruit_

He's read the files, so even though Q never talks about how the old M recruited him into MI6, M still knows. There are gaps in the information, missing points that M is sure aren't simply accidents, but he doesn't question it.

Their trust in each other builds over time, though it's difficult for both of them to talk about their pasts. They never overstep the unspoken boundaries that they've set, but there are some nights when they let little things slip.

"I don't remember much of it," Q says once, when they're curled up on the couch together. Jilly's there too, lying content against M's side. He'd not had the heart to shoo her off the furniture when she was just a puppy, and he still doesn't now.

"Neither do I," M murmurs, one hand pressed into Q's, and the other idly petting Jilly. "Though it's not something I particularly wanted to retain, either."

"Mm." Q leans into M even more and hooks his ankle around M's, their fingers still tangled together. "She saved me, you know. The old M. Tanner found me and she saved me, and I'll never forget that."

M presses a kiss to Q's temple and says, "She was a good woman."

"One of the best," Q agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

_027: market_

"Is this your way of making up for not actually being able to look after a real cat?" M asks, eyeing the newest cat figurine that Q's brought home from the weekend market.

Q places the figurine on the shelf with the others carefully. It has huge yellow eyes and is, in M's opinion, extremely disturbing.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Q says, although they both know that a living cat wouldn't last two weeks in Q's apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

_090: bar_

Q's never really liked bars much, but M's working late tonight -- and not the I'm-working-late-in-my-office-with-a-conveniently-huge-desk kind of late, but actual-paperwork-that-needs-to-be-done late -- and M had encouraged him to go.

"Bond's trying to be nice," he'd said when Q had told him that Bond had asked him if he wanted to go out for a drink. "Perhaps he's trying to make up for all the equipment he's destroyed."

Q had been doubtful about the whole thing, but the bar that Bond's picked is actually quite nice. A small place, and surprisingly quiet, and at the end of the night, Q has to admit that Bond's not as bad company as he thought he might be.

 

* * *

 

 

_061: bomb_

"Bond," Q says, calmer than he has any right to be. Maybe it's the shock that's keeping him so numb as he watches the numbers flicker down. "There's a bomb here."

There's a pause on the other end of the line before Bond replies. "Do you know how to defuse it?"

"Yes, I think I can stop this one." Q starts working on it, examining it carefully. "But do keep talking, I don't work very well with silence."

"I haven't been able to get a hold of M yet," Bond says carefully. "He's probably held up with all the official nonsense."

"Probably best this way. We wouldn't want to worry him for no reason, would we?"

"Right," Bond replies, and Q can hear the tension in Bond's voice, but he tries to ignore it. "I have to ask this of you, Q. Please don't blow yourself up, I think he'd fire me."

"Good. I've spent rather a lot of effort tricking him into falling for me, I wouldn't want that to go to waste." The way that Q is so flippant about it tells Bond just how much M means to him, how serious he is.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'd be extremely upset," Bond assures him.

"You know, with the train incident, with Silva? I was terrified that I'd gotten you hit by a train and I'd be fired for killing you."

"Well, Moneypenny got away with it, and she actually shot me. So I'm sure you'd have been fine."

Q takes a deep breath and says, "Here we go," and Bond tenses, but he hears Q's sigh of relief over the line and relaxes.

"There," Q says. "No explosion, no horrible, fiery death, and no getting fired today."


	6. Chapter 6

_034: error_

"Argh," Q says, eloquently, pushing at the keys on his laptop uselessly.

"Just come to bed," M calls from the bedroom, half amused and half exasperated. He'd given up a while ago and gone to read in bed, but it's really getting late, and Q does this far too often. Q is still sitting at the table, hunched over his computer.

Q just crosses his arms and continues to scowl at the message on his screen pronouncing ERROR, taunting him until M comes up behind him and kisses his neck.

"Time for bed," M says, pulling Q's hands away from the keyboard and shutting the lid. Q is disgruntled, but goes willingly enough, and doesn't stop shooting his computer dirty looks.

 

* * *

 

_048: reject_

M brings Q the rose after the first time they really fight, after the first time that M really tries to push him away and almost succeeds.

Q is simmering in his apartment, his anger fading slowly and gradually giving into an awful empty feeling, the beginnings of doubt. The thought that despite the quiet but furious speech that he just gave M, perhaps M really was sincere in his attempts to reject him. Q had said that M doesn't know what he wants, and maybe what he wants isn't Q.

The doorbell rings, and when Q answers it, M is standing there holding a rose out awkwardly.

"You were right," M says and hands the rose to Q, shifting on the doorstep uncomfortably. "I'm not very good at...Q, it's been a long time, and."

It registers with Q that what M is trying to say is that he's made his choice, and as he stares at the rose in his hand, a grin spreads over his face, and he says gleefully, "You're secretly a romantic!"

M stops fumbling with his word and looks embarrassed, but Q's caught him out now, and he's not letting this go. "Who knew that underneath that suit you were such a sap," Q teases.

"I'm old fashioned," M says, and adds hopefully, "Did it work?"

Q lets him in.

 

* * *

 

_069: rose_

After that first time, M brings home a rose when he's feeling insecure but doesn't want to say it, when all those doubts start to resurface. The rose is an apology and a plea, for Q to make sure that M knows he's not going to leave, that he loves him despite everything, and he does.

 

* * *

 

_016: chairman_

"Chairman," Q says, slurring, smiling up at M as he's gently manhandled inside. Joining Bond and Eve and Tanner for their weekly after work poker game was an enlightening experience, especially considering the abundance of scotch and the discovery that while Q could hold his liquor well enough, he wasn't nearly as skilled in that area as the others.

"Yes, I was a chairman," M replies, amused, supporting an uncoordinated Q on their way to the bedroom. "For a rather short amount of time."

"Good. Chairman sounds pretentious," Q decides, then collapses onto the bed and M laughs.

M lies down next to Q, still dressed. "You prefer me being your boss directly, hmm?"

"Of course, it's the ultimate fantasy."

"Well, I hope it lived up to your expectations."

Q makes a happy sound. "It did, most definitely."

 

* * *

 

_009: rode_

Q's feeling possessive, and there's hardly any reason to be -- it's not as if M shows interest in other people, or doesn't spend as much time with him as possible when they're not working -- but he can't help it.

He's waiting for M when he comes home, and as soon as M finds him sitting on the couch and leans down for a kiss hello, Q drags him down on top of him. M laughs a little at his enthusiasm, but Q keeps his mouth too occupied to comment on it.

Q rides him right there on the couch, limbs wrapped around him and pressed as close as he can get, M mouthing at his collarbone while Q gasps and pants above him, relishing M inside him, his hands on him.


	7. Chapter 7

_051: cheek_

M finds Q with blood on his hands, smeared across his cheekbone and spattered on his glasses, and for a moment he's afraid that it's Q's. It's not, and its owner is lying on the ground, still warm but unmoving and not breathing. Q is almost as still as the dead man three feet away from him, the knife still in the body, and when he looks at M his expression is blank.

He doesn't start shaking until they're home, until it's just them in the dark. M's fingers blindly find their way to Q's hair, carding through it soothingly, and his lips to his face, brushing against his cheek.

Q doesn't, or perhaps can't, speak just yet, but he doesn't need to for M to know that there is a part of Q's past that he can't forget, and that he's terrified that what has happened tonight is going to lead him back there.

M doesn't know the details, but he knows that Q was young, too young, and he was never a soldier, and he never had a choice.

But he does now, and that's what M whispers to him in the dark, trying to convince him that there's not blood on his face for everyone to see, that it's not his fault.

 

* * *

 

_001: best_

M wasn't looking for the best of the litter when he found Jilly -- he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but as soon as the puppy starting nosing at his hand eagerly, he'd known that she was it.

Now, they're both much older, and Jilly certainly isn't a puppy anymore, but she's still the sweetest and most loyal friend that M could have ever wished for.

He hadn't been looking for the best thing for him, but he'd found it anyway.

 

* * *

 

_059: erase_

It's a habit so ingrained in Q that he can't help thinking about it, can't help but keep it as a backup plan even though his life is supposed to be secure and stable now. He could do it in his sleep, just erase himself, make himself disappear. Make it so that there's no trace of the new Quartermaster to be found anywhere, and he hasn't yet executed this plan, but it's so refined that he knows it would work perfectly.

But for once, he doesn't want to disappear. He lets his guard down a little, lets himself relax. For once, he's not constantly prepared for what he's always thought is the inevitable, because he doesn't want this world to crumble around him.

He just wants to stay where he is, curled up with someone he loves. M shifts around a lot in his sleep, but Q doesn't mind, because this is something he never wants to be erased.

 

* * *

 

_021: fish_

There's a little pond in M's backyard, and sometimes he sits on the little stone bench next to it and feeds his koi carp. Q likes feeding the fish too, and that's what he does sometimes when M's away during the day. He sits with Jilly next to him, who is content to just lie there and watch the fish with him as they rise to the surface seeking their food, bright colours in the water.

 

* * *

 

_045: summer_

Bond sends M a postcard when he's on a deep undercover mission in the Philippines. It's a coded sign that the mission is going fine, with the added bonus of being able to tease M with the knowledge that it's the height of summer where Bond is, and he's helpfully provided a postcard of the dazzling view to remind M of the fact that it's the middle of winter and freezing in London.

When M shows Q the postcard, he gives an aggravated sigh, shoving his hands into the pockets of his thick coat and complains, "He does this on purpose."

M laughs a little at that, but something occurs to me, and the thought won't go away. Q notices it later, recognizes the look on his face that he sees far too often. They don't exactly have a lot of time for holidays in their line of work, and they couldn't go away together anyway, and it's just one more thing to make M doubt himself again.

"I want to be here," Q tells him firmly, and kisses him. "With you. Besides, I imagine holidaying with Bond would be something of a nightmare. Too much gunfire for my tastes," he adds, and M really does laugh at that.


End file.
